Data is commonly stored in computer-based systems in fixed, rigidly structured data stores. For example, one common type of data store is a “flat” file such as a spreadsheet, plain-text document, or XML document. Another common type of data store is a relational database comprising one or more tables. Other examples of data stores that comprise structured data include, without limitation, files systems, object collections, record collections, arrays, hierarchical trees, linked lists, stacks, and combinations thereof.
Often, the underlying structure of these types of data stores is poorly suited for data analysis. One approach for facilitating a more efficient analysis of data in such data stores is to reorganize that data according to an object model that defines object structures and relationships between the object structures. Tagging is a method used to create objects, properties, or links between objects and/or properties in structured or unstructured data. It can add structure to unstructured data or add further structure to structured data.